Love As You Believe It
by kim kyuna
Summary: /repost/ Aku tidak punya apapun untuk membuatmu bergerak ke arahku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk membuatmu yakin aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengajakmu berlari dengan satu kaki, karena jalannya terlalu berkerikil. Kyumin/GS/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Mobil itu perlahan masuk ke dalam sebuah mansion yang megah, lengkap dengan kebun dan pantai di sekelilingnya. Gerbang yang besar itu kembali tertutup ketika audi itu berhenti di depan pintu utama.

"Chagi, sudah sampai.. "

Menggeliat sedikit lalu melihat ke arah sekeliling dengan malas, yeoja berumur delapan tahun itu keluar dari mobil dengan sebuah boneka sapi dalam pelukannya. beberapa orang berjejer dengan seragam hitam yang rapi, membungkuk menyambutnya.

"Nah, inilah rumah kita yang baru Chagi."

"Selamat datang Presdir"

"Ah, Hankyung-ah.. " Pria tegap itu memeluk dengan erat seseorang yang bertubuh lebih gempal daripada dirinya, yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan para pelayan lain yang ada.

"Appa aku lelah.."

"Sebentar sayang.." Choi Siwon, pria tegap itu menggendong anak semata wayangnya yang terlihat mengantuk dan tidak berselera

"Ah, pasti ini Nona Sungmin. benar?"

Yeoja kecil itu mengangguk pelan. "Appa.." rengeknya lagi

"Hannie-ah, barangku ada di bagasi. Aku akan mengantar Sungmin ke kamarnya. Setelah itu temui aku di ruanganku"

"Ne, Presdir"

.

.

Jika boleh memilih Choi Siwon ingin tetap berada di Seoul dan tinggal di sana selamanya. Seoul adalah kota kelahirannya. Hanya saja kenangan bersama istrinya begitu banyak hingga dia memilih untuk pindah. Namja itu memilih untuk mengurus bisnis perhotelannya di Pulau Jeju dan pindah kesini. Istrinya yang baru saja meninggal membuatnya banyak berfikir lagi tentang bisnis dan semua hal tentang Choi Group yang hingga pada akhirnya dia membuat sebuah keputusan kalau dia akan tinggal di Jeju. Pulau indah dengan sejuta pemandangan yang cantik. Siwon percaya dia dan Sungmin akan hidup dengan tenang dan bahagia. Yeoja kecil yang kini tertidur pulas di sampingnya pasti bahagia. Siwon percaya itu.

"Presdir, kami sudah mengurus kepindahan sekolah Nona Sungmin.."

"Ah ya, baguslah Hannie-ah. Apakah sekolah itu sudah terjamin untuk putriku?"

"Tentu Presdir dan ini beberapa laporan hotel yang anda minta"

Siwon meminta Hankyung meletakkan data-data yang dia minta di meja kerjanya sementara namja tegap itu berdiri dan mengambil sebotol wine yang ada di lemari pendingin.

"Hannie-ah, untuk merayakan kedatanganku"

Gelas itu berpindah tangan. Hankyung meneguknya dengan sopan di depan sementara Siwon sangat menikmati bagaimana cairan itu melewati kerongkoangannya.

"Kurasa aku akan banyak merepotkanmu Hannie-ah"

.

.

.

"Nona Sungmin, kumohon Tuan Besar sudah menunggu anda untuk sarapan bersama."

"Pergilah, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak suka dipaksa"

Pelayan itu mengusap peluhnya yang turun, tidak tahu lagi bagaimna acaranya membawa Sang Putri kembali masuk ke dalam dan berhenti bermain dengan kelinci di cuaca yang lumayan dingin.

"Nona.. jangan berlari"

Refleks pelayan itu mengejar Sungmin yang berlari kesana kemari emngejar kelinci itu hingga akhirnya yeoja itu terjatuh.

"Huweee Appoo!"

Lututnya memar. Tangisannya juga kencang. Mungkin jika mansion ini tidak begitu luas, sang Majikan bisa mendengar dari dalam.

"Nona.. ya Tuhan.." Pelayan itu mencoba membantu Sungmin berdiri, namun yeoja keras kepala itu seakan memberatkan tubuhnya hingga tidak bisa diangkat.

SRET!

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan saat dia merasakan hewan berbulu yang dia kejar hingga jatuh sudah ada di dalam pelukannya kembali. Melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya penuh-penuh, Sungmin menghapus air matanya.

"Namanya Archilles." Kata bocah laki-laki itu sambil beranjak pergi.

"Hyena-ya, kembalilah.. biar aku yang membawa Sungmin masuk"

"Ne Nyonya"

Pelayan itu berlalu ketika wanita muda berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan jongkok di depannya "Aigoo, lututmu memar ya Chagi. Kemari sebentar"

Sungmin mengerjap perlahan. Tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, namun yeoja muda di depannya tersenyum "Kenalkan Nona, aku Kim Heechul. Aku adalah kepala pembantu rumah tangga di sini. Kau tahu Paman Hankyung? Aku istrinya"

Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Nah, hari ini kau akan mulai sekolah. aku akan memberitahu jadwalmu setiap hari dan Kyuhyun yang akan menemanimu"

"Kyuhyun?"

"Iya, dia anakku. Kau ingat tadi, dia yang menangkap Archilles untukmu. Kalian akan berteman dan bersama di sekolah"

_Dia yang menangkap Archilles untukmu. _

**Author's note: no matter what containing in this fiction, you're not allowed for bashing my cast. **

**Kyumin is real. And i'll never quit tryin. I'll cracked this game. **

**Kim Kyuna Present,**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Love As You Believe It**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **"Aku tidak punya apapun untuk membuatmu bergerak ke arahku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk membuatmu yakin aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengajakmu berlari dengan satu kaki, karena jalannya terlalu berkerikil."

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**10 Tahun Kemudian...**

Suara hingar bingar itu sangat berpotensi menyebabkan kerusakan pada telinga. Volume yang mungkin sengaja lebih dikeraskan lagi entah untuk tujuan apa, yang jelas setiap orang yang ada di dalamnya harus berteriak dengan kencang jika hendak bicara. Hanya ada satu hal yang aneh di sana, seseorang yang tengah membaca buku dan sepertinya dia dan buku itu sudah cukup. dia tidak seperti sedang menderita karena suara hingar bingar musik di ruangan karaoke itu. dia dan bukunya, itu cukup.

"Sungmin-ah, darimana kau mendapatkan pelayan yang seperti itu? aigoo"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Sungmin itu hanya menyeringai kecil. "Dia sudah belasan tahun menjadi pelayan di keluargaku. Sudahlah, anggap saja dia tidak ada" bisik Sungmin ke arah beberapa yeoja yang ada di dekatnya.

Sungmin kembali menekan beberapa tombol dari sebuah remote lalu mulai bernyanyi lagi, berteriak tepatnya. Tertawa dengan keras di sana.

"Nona, sudah waktunya anda untuk pulang. Presdir sudah menunggu anda di rumah"

Dengan satu gerakan Namja itu mematikan sumber kebisingan yang ada di ruangan itu lalu menarik Sungmin keluar.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! aku belum selesai!"

BLAM~

.

.

.

"Appa! Kyuhyun keterlaluan! Dia menarikku begitu saja, aku belum selesai bermain dengan temanku!"

Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruangan ayahnya dengan sangat emosi. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala "Aku bahkan sudah meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengikatmu dengan tali atau memborgol tangan kalian berdua agar kau tidak bisa bermain seenaknya"

"Appa!"

Sungmin mengamuk. Mengepalkan tangannya dan melemparkan bantal yang ada di sofa ke segalam arah, membuat Siwon tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Minnie-ya, kau seharusnya malu dengan Kyuhyun. Dia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolah. Hei, sebentar lagi kau akan kuliah di Seoul bersamanya"

Dengan cepat sungmin melepaskan pelukan Siwon "Apaa? Bersamanya lagi? Appa! Aku sudah melewati banyak penyiksaan selama ini! Namja aneh itu mengikutiku kemanapun! Mengerikan!"

Siwon tertawa lebar "Memang sudah itu tugasnya. Melindungimu."

"Aniya! Dia hanya namja alien yang tidak pernah bicara! Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Kau tidak mau ada bodyguard di sekelilingmu, jadi apa boleh buat. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa melindungimu"

"Andwae!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar, menyalakan komputer sembari membuka seragam sekolahnya. Mengganti baju setelah sebelumnya tersenyum sesaat ke arah makan siang yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya. Benar saja, dalam hitungan ketiga Heechul masuk ke dalam.

"Kyunie, apa Nona Sungmin hari ini marah lagi? Kau membuatnya kesal?" tanya Heechul sambil duduk di tepian ranjang Kyuhyun. Orang yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memainkan mousenya.

"Presdir memintaku membawa Nona Sungmin pulang pukul empat. Aku hanya menuruti permintaan Presdir" jawabnya pelan. Heechul bangkit lalu mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan ke Seoul, kau siap?"

"Ani.."

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Umma, aku ingin istirahat. Sebaiknya Umma melihat keadaan Nona Sungmin. Dia akan ke pesta sebentar lagi"

.

.

.

"_Cho Kyuhyun! kau harus menyelesaikan pe'er ku."_

"_Cho Kyuhyun! ambilkan apel di sana"_

"_Cho Kyuhyun! kau tidak boleh melarangku berteman dengan siapapun. Kau hanya pelayanku dan Appa sudah membebaskanku untuk berteman dengan siapapun"_

"_Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak boleh bicara dengan dia! dia itu musuhku di sekolah"_

"_Cho Kyuhyun, kau lihat? Aku lebih hebat darimu"_

"_Cho Kyuhyun, pergilah! Mengapa kau terus berada di sini? Aku ingin bermain"_

"_Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan pada semua namja yang mendekatiku? Kau melarangnya ya? Siapa kau?"_

"_Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak berhak mengatakan ini pada Appa!"_

Sepuluh tahun sudah mereka bersama. Sepuluh tahun Kyuhyun terus menjadi bodyguard Sungmin. menjaganya dari anak nakal. Menjaga Sungmin agar selalu hadir tepat waktu dan mengerjakan semua perkerjaan rumahnya. Mendengarkan cacian Sungmin setiap hari kepadanya, mendengarkan semua keluhan Sungmin kepada Ayahnya tentangnya agar. Mencoba agar namanya jelek di depan Ayah Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah mengalami itu semua.

"Kyu.. besok malam Appa mengajakku bertemu dengan mitra bisnisnya. Dan dia bilang dia akan mengenalkanku dengan anak mitra bisnisnya itu" kata Sungmin terdengar sedikit berbisik. Mereka sedang berada di taman belakang rumah, tempat mereka sejak dulu mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama. Kyuhyun tampak asik dengan soal matematika kesukaannya.

"Lalu?" tanyanya sambil terus menulis

"Apa menurutmu Appa akan menjodohkanku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya makan malam biasa"

Sungmin menarik nafas berat "Apa kau akan ikut nanti malam?"

"Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun lagi-lagi singkat

"Huh? Ah wae?"

"Biasanya kau tidak mau melihatku di sekelilingmu kan?"

"Kali ini berbeda Kyu" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ingin mengguncangkan tangan Kyuhyun hanya saja dia tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Kalau dengan Kyuhyun dia tidak bisa merengek seperti kepada Ayahnya.

"Aku banyak pekerjaan"

"Bilang saja kau ingin berkencan, iya kan?"

"Berkencan? Tidak"

"Hei, aku ini majikanmu Kyu. Tapi mengapa ada banyak yeoja yang menitipkan surat untukmu? aish menyebalkan! Mengapa kau lebih populer di sekolah dibanding aku! tidak adil!"

"Aku tidak menyukai mereka"

"Intinya, mereka yang menggangguku dengan suat-suratnya untukmu" dengus Sungmin sebal.

"Buang saja jika kau tidak suka"

"Ya! kau berani menyuruhku? Akan kulaporkan Heechul Umma"

"Aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku. Aku harus membantu Appa. Annyeong"

"YA! Cho kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak bisa tidur. Entah karena apa, mungkin karena perjodohan besok atau juga karena tadi dia sempat tidur sebelum makan malam sesudah mengerjakan tugasnya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin membalik tubuhnya. Sepuluh tahun, benarkan? dia sudah hidup tanpa ibunya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, juga sepuluh tahun sudah dia tinggal di Pulau ini dengan keluarga Cho yang sangat setia kepada Ayahnya dan juga dirinya.

Heechul yang mulai delapan tahun silam dia panggil Umma, juga Hankyung yang dia panggil paman. Kyuhyun yang pendiam namun jenius, selalu menuruti semua permintaannya, mengejar anak-anak nakal yang membuatnya menangis. Sungmin tersenyum sendiri jika memikirkan kadang betapa egoisnya dia sebagai seorang Choi Sungmin yang selalu ingin dituruti dan dimanja.

SREEKK!

Suara itu terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Sungmin bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas. Belum lagi suara jejak langkah seseorang dari luar menuju ke kamarnya.

Refleks Sungmin bangun dari tidur. Perlahan tapi pasti dia melihat kenop pintu kamarnya berputar. Yeoja itu beringsut bangun lalu berdiri di dekat tirai jendelanya. Mengambil jaket yang digantung Heechul sebelum dia tidur tadi.

KRIEETT!

"Ommo! Kyuhyun!"

Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dan langsung beranjak ke arah lemari Sungmin yang besar, memasukkan beberapa baju Sungmin secara acak.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin heran

"Ganti bajumu Nona" ucapnya kaku sambil menyerahkan satu pasang baju kepada Sungmin

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita tidak punya waktu banyak"

Detak jantung Sungmin berdegup dengan kencang. Diterimanya baju dari Kyuhyun lalu dipakainya secara langsung hingga berlapis-lapis dengan piyamanya yang sudah dia pakai. Kyuhyun beranjak memakaikan syal dan mantel untuk Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mana Appa?"

"Kita harus pergi sekarang"

"Kyuhyun..."

DUARR!"

Sungmin lemas. Suara tembakan itu. entah ledakan atau apa. refleks dia menangis dan menggenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang "Kita harus benar-benar pergi.."

"Andwae.. Appa..." isak Sungmin tertahan

DUARR!

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin masuk ke sebuah lorong yang ada di dalam kamar Sungmin, dibalik tembok ada sebuah jalan rahasia untuk sampai ke lorong-lorong angin yang lalu bermuara ke luar rumah.

DUARR! DUARRR!

Suara tembakan beberapa kali diledakkan. Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. Wajah Sungmin pucat, begitu juga tubuhnya yang lemas. Ada beberapa mobil dan orang yang kemudian datang. Sungmin dapat mengintip sedikit. Mereka semua berpakaian serba hitam, wajah mereka ditutupi dengan sarung wajah.

"Appa.. hiks" isaknya pelan "Apa yang terjadi Kyu?"

"Nona, jangan bersuara. Nanti mereka mengetahui kita di sini"

BRAK! DUARR!

"Sudah siap? Ledakan saja rumahnya"

Sungmin erat-erat menutup mulutnya. Apalagi begitu dentuman keras terdengar di telinganya. Bisa dilihat mansion yang begitu besar itu sudah hancur. Rata dengan tanah diiringi dengan suara sirine. Sungmin pingsan dengan air mata yang ada di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"_Appa, jangan tinggalkan aku.."_

"_Tidak sayang, kita tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.. percayalah"_

"App..paa..."

Suara gumaman Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Mereka berada di ruang persegi yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang, Sungmin tampak masih tidur di pundaknya dengan igauannya semenjak tadi malam. Kyuhyun berusaha bangun untuk membuka kunci lorong angin itu. Gerakannya membuat Sungmin terbangun.

"Dimana aku..." gumamnya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. perlahan menarik tubuh Sungmin agar bisa keluar dari lorong angin itu.

Sepi. Rumahnya sudah hancur dengan garis polisi dimana-mana. Kyuhyun menatap ke arah sekitar. Ada banyak orang yang ingin melihat berjejer di pinggiran batas garis polisi. Dia menatap Sungmin, membuka tasnya lalu memakaikan Sungmin sebuah topi. Yeoja itu masih belum masuk ke dalam batas kesadarannya dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berjalan dengan cepat.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh melewati garis polisi!"

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan saat itu juga Sungmin tersadar. Pemandangan di depannya. Rumahnya yang hancur, semuanya sudah rata dengan tanah.

"Josonghamida, adikku hanya ingin melihat lebih dekat!"

"Aissh! Bocah sialan! Pergi dari sini!"

Orang berseragam polisi itu dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, serta merta membuat Sungmin ikut terdorong. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang.

"Nona.. kita harus pergi.."

"Appa.. ahjussi.. Umma"

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan bersebelahan. Entah sudah berapa puluh kilo meter. Wajah yeoja itu sangat pucat. Sangat lemas. Kyuhyun berkali-kali memastikan kalau Sungmin tidak sakit atau terluka. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam diam dan angin yang meniup-niup rambut Sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Rumahmu hancur, ada seseorang yang merampok rumahmu dan menghanguskannya membuat seolah rumahmu kebakaran"

"Hanya itu? Dimana Appa? Umma dan Ahjussi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Presdir hanya menyuruhku membawamu pergi dari Jeju"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita harus tinggal di tempat lain Nona, nyawamu terancam sekarang"

**TBC**

**Kenapa saya nge-repost ff ini? karna biasanya kalo saya repost suka ada keinginan buat lanjut kkk~ entah udah lama banget kayaknya ga bikin cerita GS yah.**

**Semoga ada yang tertarik untuk baca^^**

**Kim Kyuna**

**sign**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Siwon-ah, pergilah sayang.. jaga anak kita"_

"_Andwae.. kau tidak bisa melakukan ini Bummie-ah, tidak!"_

"_Lepaskan pengaitnya, keluarlah dari mobil ini sayang. hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin"_

"_Bummie-ah.. shireo.."_

"_Siwon-ah, kumohon. Lepaskan aku.."_

**Author's note: no matter what containing in this fiction, you're not allowed for bashing my cast. **

**Kyumin is real. And i'll never quit tryin. I'll cracked this game. **

**Kim Kyuna Present,**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Love As You Believe It**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **"Aku tidak punya apapun untuk membuatmu bergerak ke arahku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk membuatmu yakin aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengajakmu berlari dengan satu kaki, karena jalannya terlalu berkerikil."

...

...

...

...

_Flashback_

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian"

Sebuah pelukan hangat beberapa kali disampaikan oleh para undangan yang datang ke sebuah pesta megah selama dasawarsa terakhir. pewaris tunggal Choi Group Choi Siwon hari ini resmi menikah dengan seorang gadis dari kalangan keluarga terhormat Kim Kibum. Yeoja itu tampak sangat bahagia dengan balutan gaun pengantin rancangan designer khusus kenalan Keluarga Choi.

Begitu juga untuk sang pangeran, malam ini segala kesempurnaan seakan melekat dalam dirinya. Dari luar maupun dalam. Keduanya tampak bahagia dalam ruangan Ballroom hotel bintang lima milik Choi Group. Betapa tidak, mereka sudah bertemu lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu. Siwon dan Kibum dipertemukan di tempat kuliah yang sama karena mereka ada di satu klub berkuda.

Kibum sendiri sebelumnya belum pernah mengenal Siwon atau bertemu secara sekilas sekalipun sudah sering sekali wajah Siwon terpampang di media cetak atau di media massa lain seperti televisi lokal maupun internasional sebagai pewaris tunggal paling muda dan paling pintar yang pernah ada.

Bagi Siwon, Kibum adalah cinta pertamanya. Pertama kali dia melihat Kibum saat yeoja itu sedang menunjukkan bakatnya bermain Celo di sebuah pagelaran seni di kampusnya. Kibum adalah salah satu dari anggota Orchestra yang ikut serta dalam acara kampus saat itu. Siwon telah jatuh cinta, tepat saat kedua foxy itu saling bertemu dan menatap beberapa saat.

.

.

"Ehm, kau ternyata member di Klub ini?"

"Eh?"

_Tuk!_

Cho Hankyung menyenggol Siwon pelan seraya berbisik "Hei, dia adalah ketua klub di sini Siwon-ah"

"Jjinja? Kupikir ketua klubnya kau, makanya kau mengajakku bergabung"

Kibum yang merasa tengah diperbincangkan lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menaruh majalah bisnis yang sedang dia baca "Hankyung-ah.."

"Eoh? Bummie-ah, kenalkan ini temanku Choi Siwon. Kau pasti mengenalnya bukan? Namanya sudah tersebar kemana-mana" ucap Hankyung bangga, segera dia mendorong Siwon agar segara mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Choi Siwon? Aku tidak pernah mendengar namamu sebelumnya. Maafkan aku, Tapi senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Huh? Kau tidak tahu siapa dia Kibum-ah? Dia adalah seorang pemmhppptt"

Siwon menutup mulut Hankyung dengan tangannya. Namja tampan itu memamerkan giginya dengan wajah penuh inocent ke arah Kibum, membuat yeoja itu menatap ragu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga"

Pertemuan pertama itu lalu berujung pada Siwon yang tidak pernah memberitahu siapa dia sebenarnya kepada Kibum, dia hanya mengaku seorang anak dari pegawai pemerintahan di Gangnam. Kibum pun tidak mencari tahu sampai pada suatu hari ketika Siwon mengajaknya pergi makan malam bersama ada banyak paparazzi yang mengikuti mereka dan mengambil banyak foto keduanya. Kibum yang saat itu tidak mengerti apapun terlihat kebingungan juga schock karena baru kali ini fotonya tersebar dimanapun, belum lagi soal teman-teman mereka di kampus, juga ucapan dan sindiran miring yang dia terima.

"Hei, kau menghindariku ya?"

Siwon memblokir jalan yang dilalui Kibum, Yeoja itu hanya menatap sekilas dan sangat jelas kalau dia sedang menghindari temu pandang dengan namja yang berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf Siwon-ah, kuliahku akan segera dimulai" ucapnya sambil beranjak, namun Siwon menarik tangan Kibum dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan kelas yang sepi.

"Tolong lepaskan tanganku Siwon-ah, aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Oh God, please.."

"Kau bahkan belum mendengarkan penjelasan aku Kibum-ah, mengapa kau menjauhiku? Apa karena aku seorang pewaris Choi Group?"

Kibum menggeleng pelan, hampir menangis. "Bukan itu Siwon-ah, aku hanya merasa tidak pantas saja bergaul dengan kalangan sepertimu. Aku hanya seorang anak dokter biasa, tidak seharusnya aku..."

Siwon memotong ucapan yang paling dia benci itu dengan ciuman lembutnya, perlahan memagut bibir Kibum dan mengajaknya bermain dalam ciumannya. Yeoja itu terkejut sebelum akhirnya membalas dan terhanyut di sana.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu, aku yang ingin mengenalmu. Aku yang ingin kau masuk ke dalam hidupku karena aku mencintaimu."

Kibum tak kuasa menahan air matanya, bibirnya yang merah dan sedikit bengkak ia gigit dengan kuat "Siwon-ah.."

"Kita menikah saja.."

.

.

.

"Hei baby, bagaimana kabarmu? " Siwon mengecup perut buncit Kibum sebelum beralih melumat bibir nya.

"Dia baik, sangat baik. Kau? pekerjaanmu beres?"

"Hmm, aku lapar"

"Kajja, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu Sayang"

Siwon tidak pernah tahu kalau pilihannya untuk menikah dengan Kibum akan membawa banyak cerita. Kehidupan mereka memang harmonis, Siwon selalu menjadi suami yang sempurna untuk Kibum juga sebaliknya, yeoja yang kini tengah hamil anak pertama mereka sudah lama berhenti bekerja di sebuah penerbitan buku. Kibum fokus dengan tugasnya sebagai ibu yang akan menjaga anak-anaknya nanti.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita nanti Yeobo" kata Kibum membuka percakapan. Siwon menutup sebentar bukunya, beralih menatap sang istri yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Oh ya?"

"Hmm, kupikir karena kau sibuk maka aku mencoba mencari beberapa sambil aku menyulam sweeter untukmu"

Dengan satu gerakan Siwon memutar tubuh Kibum hingga yeoja itu berhadapan langsung dengan suaminya. "Sebentar, kau membuatkan sweeter untukku?"

Kibum mengangguk sambil memainkan jarinya di dada Siwon "Aku sudah membuat satu lusin lebih kaus kaki, sarung tangan, topi, juga beberapa baju hangat untuk anak kita. Kupikir, aku juga ingin membuatkannya untukmu"

"Nanti kau lelah sayang"

Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "Menunggumu pulang kerja adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan, aku harus membunuh waktuku banyak-banyak"

Siwon terkekeh, ditariknya dagu mungil Kibum sebelum menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mencumbu istrinya. Bermain sebentar dengan bibir, tengkuk, leher, dan dada istrinya.

"Aku tahu kau menunggu saat-saat ini bukan?" kekehnya sambil memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Kibum yang sudah bengkak. Wajah yeoja itu merona. Kibum bersandar di dada suaminya.

"Aku ingin berlibur denganmu" gumamnya manja.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa meluangkan waktuku untukmu dan kalian. aku terlalu sibuk"

Kibum mendongak dan mengecup kening Siwon "Gwaenchana, bercerita banyak seperti ini denganmu juga sudah membuatku senang. yang penting kau sehat dan selalu ada di saat aku tidur"

"Kau tahu? kau adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku. kau dan anak kita.."

"Hmm, Kau dan anak kita Choi Sungmin"

"Eh? Itu nama yang kau siapkan?"

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu, Choi Sungmin"

.

.

.

"Sungmin Sayang, ayo peluk Appa.."

Balita mungil itu mulai berlari kecil menghampiri Sang ayah yang lalu memeluknya erat. Choi Sungmin tumbuh dengan sehat. Rambutnya yang legam, bibirnya yang kemerahan, kulitnya yang seputih susu. Sungguh balita yang diidamkan semua orang tua di dunia ini. giginya yang baru hampir penuh putih seperti susu, tertawa dengan lucu ketika Sang Ayah menggelitik perutnya.

"App..pa.. Eom..ma"

"Ne Chagi?" Kibum mengelus rambut anaknya dengan lembut.

Sungmin kecil mengelus pipi Kibum dengan jemari mungilnya. "Aigoo, anak Eomma cantik sekali"

"Semua keturunan Choi pasti begitu"

Kibum mendengus sedikit, mencubit pipi Siwon dengan gemas "Yang membuatnya cantik karena ibunya adalah aku"

"Apapun Sayang.."

.

.

.

Sungmin kini hampir menginjak umurnya yang ke sepuluh. Menjadi anak satu-satunya dari Siwon dan Kibum. Harta satu-satunya yang mereka punya. Liburan kali ini mereka habiskan untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang menginjak ke sebelas tahun. Sisa-sisa natal masih bisa mereka rasakan sebelum kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Kibum.

Sebelum pada akhirnya Siwon menyadari selama ini hidupnya diintai oleh seseorang.

_Siwon-ah, sayangku.._

_Aku tahu tidak sepantasnya aku menulis seperti ini. entahlah, aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi._

_Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini aku menjatuhkan gelas sampai tiga kali._

_Bermimpi memakai baju pernikahan kita lagi. sangat aneh bukan._

_Jika semuanya baik-baik saja, kau boleh menertawaiku dan berkata aku konyol. _

_Tapi jika semua yang kukhawatirkan benar,berjanjilah padaku. _

_Lindungi Sungmin, karena dia hartaku satu-satunya setelah kau._

_Jika kau tidak bisa melindunginya, kau harus temukan seseorang yang bisa melindunginya. _

_Kau mau berjanji juga untuk hidup sehat kan?_

_Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintai Sungmin._

_Kibum-ie_

_._

_._

_._

Siwon meremas surat itu dengan penuh rasa kesal. Kibum selalu menyembunyikan semua kekhawatirannya, terlebih soal mimpi dan semua kepercayaannya. Siwon sangat payah di hari itu, hanya terus memeluk Sungmin dan mengecup jemari anaknya yang belum mengerti apa-apa tentang semua yang telah terjadi. Sejak saat itu dia terus berpedoman pada surat istrinya yang singkat dan terkesan penuh canda.

"Hankyung-ah, ini aku Siwon. Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Aku akan pindah secepatnya ke Jeju. Kau bisa menyiapkannya?"

_Flashback end_

..

...

...

"Minumlah, perutmu kosong sejak semalam"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebotol susu hangat untuk yeoja yang masih duduk terdiam. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pelabuhan. Sangat jauh, sangat lelah karena kaki mungilnya sudah menempuh jalan seperti puluhan kilometer. Bibirnya kering, terbawa angin musim gugur, pakaian yang berlipat banyak, topi yang dipakai sejak dia bangun tidur, rambut yang berantakan tertiup angin. Wajahnya kosong, belum lagi matanya yang sembab.

Botol susu itu tak juga berpindah tangan. Kyuhyun sedikit menarik nafas panjang, memejamkan matanya dengan berat, tidak tidur lagi malam ini. belum lagi kali ini, rasanya ada ratusan kilogram beban yang tersangkut di pundaknya.

"Nona..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan namun Sang Majikan tidak bergeming.

_Breaking news,_

_Kami mendapatkan informasi terbaru mengenai kasus perampokan dan pembunuhan yang terjadi di rumah besar pewaris utama Choi Grup, Choi Siwon._

_Sejauh ini tim forensik sudah menemukan beberapa potongan tubuh manusia yang tersisa atas pemboman yang terjadi di rumah tersebut._

_Menurut keterangan beberapa saksi, semalam sekitar pukul satu dini hari, terdengar beberapa kali letusan senapan dari dalam rumah sebelum akhirnya sebuah ledakan besar terdengar hingga radius beberapa kilo meter._

_Diduga potongan tubuh manusia yang tidak terbentuk adalah tubuh dari Tuan Choi dan putri tunggalnya Choi Sungmin. selain itu di bagian kamar lain ditemukan beberapa potongan tubuh lain._

_Polisi dan beberapa detektif masih menyelidiki kasus ini karena rumah sudah terbakar dan rata dengan tanah, para petugas mengalami kesulitan untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut. _

Air mata itu turun di pipi Sungmin dengan sempurna, satu demi satu mewakili betapa sakit hatinya mendengar berita tersebut.

"Appa..." gumamnya serak

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri mematung sedetik sebelum Sungmin bangkit dan segera keluar dari toko. Kyuhyun mengejarnya.

"Nona, kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dengan kuat. Sungmin menatapnya kesal.

"Kau pikir aku akan kemana? Huh? Aku ingin pulang! Appa ku tidak mati, dia masih hidup! Ini semua hanya mimpi! Aku akan pulang!"

"Kita tidak bisa pulang Nona"

"Wae? Karena mereka ingin membunuhku juga? Persetan dengan semua itu! Minggir kau Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang menghalanginya, mencoba berlari sebelum namja itu kembali menahan lengannya dengan kuat.

"Jangan lakukan itu Nona, kau harus ikut denganku!"

"Jangan halangi aku, pergi saja jika kau ingin pergi! Aku harus mencari Appa dan membuktikan kepada mereka jika Appa masih hidup!"

"Nona..."

"Kubilang pergi! Aku majikanmu!"

"Kau dan aku harus pergi dari sini secepatnya! Kau bisa mati jika masih di sini! Kau dengar?"

BRUK!

Sungmin melepas paksa tangan Kyuhyun yang menahannya lalu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga namja itu terjatuh.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa mengaturku? Dan mengapa aku harus menurutimu? Kau siapa?"

Kyuhyun diam sebentar, pertanyaan itu..

Sungmin kembali berjalan meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun mencoba bangun lalu mengejar Sungmin lagi.

SRET!

"Dengar Choi Sungmin..."

Sungmin melihat mata itu, yang begitu tajam dan dengan lekat menatapnya. "Bagimu dan otakmu yang bodoh itu memang tidak penting memikirkan betapa berharga nyawamu untuk ayahmu. Aku pun tidak perduli, aku bisa pergi sendirian dan membiarkanmu mati di sini karena ada orang yang sedang mengejarmu. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Ayahmu kalau aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini dan menyelamatkanmu. Kau lihat? Ayah dan Ibuku juga entah mati atau hidup di sana, tapi aku masih mempunyai janji pada ayahmu. Jadi jangan menghambat semua ini, kalau kau ingin mengorbankan dirimu untuk ayahmu, lakukan dengan cara lain bukan menyerahkan tubuhmu begitu saja untuk orang-orang itu. Kita pergi sekarang!"

Tidak ada penolakan atau persetujuan, Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkannya. Namja Cho itu langsung berjalan dengan tangan yang tetap menggenggam erat lengan Sungmin. Yeoja itu berjalan dengan lemas.

Angin bertiup-tiup, mengajak rambut Sungmin berterbangan indah. Tangannya dengan erat menggenggam botol susu yang sudah tidak hangat lagi, air matanya kering. Tidak berhenti menangis saat kapal itu membawanya pergi jauh dari Pulau Jeju.

_Appa.. _

_Mengapa semua menjadi seperti ini? _

Pulau itu terlihat semakin kecil dalam pandangan Sungmin. yeoja itu menunduk lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

_Mengapa Appa tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku.._

_Mengapa Appa tidak memberitahuku soal orang jahat itu.._

_Mengapa Appa lebih memilih berpisah denganku dengan cara yang seperti ini_

_Mengapa Appa?_

Kyuhyun tidak tidur, sesekali memperhatikan Sungmin yang terus berdiri dan memandang Pulau Jeju yang semakin kecil. Kyuhyun tahu yeoja itu tengah menangis lagi. dia hanya memejamkan matanya yang berat. Semua ini baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali terompet kapal dibunyikan. Semua orang sudah bersiap turun begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. sejenak Kyuhyun membenarkan letak syal dan topi Sungmin. sebelum kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin agar tidak terpisah darinya. Tangan itu begitu hangat terpaut satu sama lain.

Selangkah demi selangkah akhirnya mereka sampai di batas gerbang pelabuhan.

Sungmin berjalan sambil menunduk. Bahkan dia tidak pernah bermimpi akan meninggalkan Jeju dengan cara seperti ini. dan dimana ini? kemana Kyuhyun membawanya pergi?

Mereka berjalan kaki lagi. sedikit dingin karena ini sudah hampir masuk ke musim gugur. Sesaat mereka berhenti di luar pelabuhan. Kyuhyun sekali lagi menyodorkan sebotol susu ke arah majikannya yang masih diam tidak bergeming.

'Minumlah, kau bisa pingsan. Perjalanan kita masih jauh"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan lemas "Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang aman untukmu"

Perlahan jemari itu mengambil sebotol susu yang tidak lagi hangat. Membukanya lalu menyesap sesaat. Namja yang ada di depannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantong jaketnya.

"Aku menyisakan sandwich untukmu, makanlah"

Tanpa menjawab Sungmin mengambilnya dan tenggelam sesaat untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar sampai beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun melirik jamnya.

"Bisnya akan segera datang, kajja"

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sederhana entah milik siapa. Hampir satu jam mereka mengendarai bis besar sampai di sebuah halte lalu berjalan sebentar. Sungmin memandang ke sekitar. Hawa sejuk angin dan burung-burung berterbangan. Sungmin tidak tahu dimana dia berada saat ini. benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana jika dia nantinya tersesat sendirian. Dia meninggalkan Seoul sewaktu kecil, selama ini hidup di Jeju dengan semua perlindungan bodyguard yang ada, bagaimana mungkin dia banyak tahu dunia luar?

TINGTONG

Kyuhyun menekan bel yang ada di depannya sebelum ada seseorang yang keluar dari dalam rumah dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Ommo! Kyuhyun-ah"

"Noona, apa kabar?"

Seseorang sedikit tergopoh untuk berlari memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku baik, wah.. pasti ini Sungmin bukan?"

Sungmin mengerjap pelan "Ne, aku Choi Sungmin" ucapnya sambil memberikan salam.

"Aku Kim Ryewook, Kyuhyun sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Kajja masuk Kyu. Oppa sebentar lagi akan pulang" kata yeoja bernama Ryewook tadi sambil kemudian masuk lebih dulu ke dalam.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah yeoja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kita akan tinggal di sini sementara sampai aku bisa menyewa flat untuk kita sendiri"

Tidak ada jawaban, tidak pula penolakan. Sungmin hanya menatap dalam ke arah Kyuhyun, mencari sebuah kebohongan dan rekayasa yang sangat ingin dia bongkar. Namun semua itu tidak ada.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat.

TBC-

**Doakan dengan sangat karna mulai chapter depan, ini bukan repost lagi. terima kasih atas respon dan reviewnya.**

**Kim Kyuna**


End file.
